<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Without You (is something I never want to experience) by MoonlitLilium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861191">Life Without You (is something I never want to experience)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium'>MoonlitLilium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Juban Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri went too far. He hadn’t meant to, but he realized as soon as the words left his lips.</p>
<p>Juban Week Day 3<br/>Prompt: Arguing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Juban Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Without You (is something I never want to experience)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Banri went too far. He hadn’t meant to, but he realized as soon as the words left his lips. The room suddenly felt like it was full of dense gas. It was stifling. He was scared to breathe, as if a single shift would cause everything to explode. But even worse, was Juza’s expression. He’d usually bite back at Banri, matching his energy and things would escalate from there. Right now, Juza’s face was unreadable. He was silent, staring down Banri. Normally, Banri would melt under Juza’s gaze, but in that moment he was frozen. Then, Juza simply got up and left the room. Banri let out his held breath. He was shaking, itching to chase after Juza and apologize, but he knew Juza wouldn’t want to see him right now. Something like this had never happened before, Banri was at a loss. How was he going to say sorry? It’s not something he did often, at least not the heartfelt kind, anyway. There was even a small part of him (mostly his pride) that whispered with sickly sweet words that he shouldn’t have to apologize. Banri knew full well, however, that was not an option. Not this time. Not when Juza had decided to confide in him and he spat it right back at him. Banri needed to do something about this and he needed to do it right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juza had been avoiding him for the last few days. He was crashing in Muku’s room, only going into theirs for a change of clothes every now and then. He did all of his school work out in the common area, and he’d leave if Banri showed up. The entire dorm could tell something was going on between them, but aside from Tsumugi and Izumi asking if everything’s okay, no one butted in. They all walked on eggshells around both him and Juza. The guilt was eating Banri alive. He couldn’t focus on anything. He wasn’t sleeping well, even his appearance was starting to take a toll with how he was basically pulling his own hair out. It was a surprise to learn that Juza had this effect on him, but Banri was upset this was the way he found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After two weeks Banri’s had it. He gave Juza space, but if Banri went another day without Juza in it he’d probably go insane (not that he’d ever admit that). He was able to catch Juza in the upstairs lounge by himself. Muku is a godsend. Juza was doing school work. It must’ve been something of particular interest to Juza. He didn’t even notice Banri had entered the room until a shadow loomed over his shoulder. He frowned immediately upon seeing who it was. Banri wasn’t going to let him get away this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hear me out, okay?” Banri says as he gently places his hands on Juza shoulders, wincing a little when Juza tenses up. He doesn’t try to brush Banri’s hands away, which is a good sign. Juza just gives Banri a blank stare. Banri takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Juza raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry for what I said. You came to me with something important and I spat out some dumb shit back at you. I regretted it the moment I did, but I wasn’t sure what to do after you left. I wanted to apologize, but I didn’t know how and I wanted to give you space.” He stops himself before he begins to ramble, gauging Juza’s reaction. Juza is listening intently, eyes, never leaving Banri’s own. He’s clearly focused on what Banri has to say, and that makes Banri’s heart jump a little. Juza hasn’t said anything, but Banri feels him relax under his palms. He decides to take a leap of faith and pulls Juza into a tight embrace, burying his face into Juza’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While you were avoiding me I realized how much space you take up in my life. It felt weird without you in it, and I...don’t really want to experience that again. I’m really sorry..Juza.” Most of what Banri says is muffled by Juza’s shoulder (his intention if he was going to be honest), but Juza felt every word. Rather than reply with his words, Juza simply completes the embrace by circling his arms around Banri and gives him a squeeze. Through that action Banri knows, while he might not have been completely forgiven yet, he at least has Juza back in his life again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure y'all are beginning to notice I can only write soft Banri. Hope you liked the piece!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>